Psycho Love
by Dissonanita
Summary: BTS. A deadly gang. Bloodthirsty, psychopaths with no remorse. Murder, arson, torture to name a few crimes. One member is feared by the rest. A younger member. The leader barely has control. Each member has a psychological disorder unknown to the world but known to each other. They learn to live with them. The leader's girlfriend acts like a mother trying to help them stay in cont
1. When He Sees Her

I went to walk down Main street when my roommate grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at her.

Visable fear shown in her green eyes. Her sunkissed skin turned pale.

Sighing, I knew why she didn't want to walk down this street. Though it wasn't directly in the middle, Main street was outside and part of BTS territory. The only street in their territory the public can use, if they were brave or stupid enough.

My thoughts? I haven't done anything to them, they won't do anything to me.

"Kat do you know who owns this street?" She asked

"Legally? The city." I said. "BTS won't do anything to us because we haven't done anything to them"

"Kat let's go around."

"5 minutes or 30 minutes?" I asked pretending to think about it. "5!"

I started walking, leaving her. A group of seven boys were walking towards me, well us. Lola, my roommate grabbed my arm.

The seven boys were in fact BTS. They stopped in front of us making us stop.

"I told you!" Lola whispered fear filled her voice

If I remembered their names right. Jin was giving Lola a strange look. If they did kill us I had this feeling it will because of her.

The leader, RM, stood ahead of the other six boys. His glare bore down on us.

I pulled my arm out of Lola's right grip walking closer to them. I didn't fear them and I let them see that in my blue eyes.

"Sorry! But do you mind if we cut through? We need to go to the electronics store. " I said with a smile

An extremely handsome one, V I believe, walked closer to me. His members glanced over watching. From the news he was the worst one.

I looked up at him.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked, his deep voice was cold

"Why would I be?" I asked "I have done nothing to you."

"You think that would stop us?" Asked Suga flicking open and close his lighter

I shrugged. "If I die then I die, but if you were going to kill me then you would have already. "

RM moved aside letting us through. I heard something hit the ground as I walked pass. I looked over my shoulder to see my phone

I walked over but V had it already in his hand, handing it back

"Thank you." I told him

I took it walking away

~V's POV~

"V!" I heard my name

Turning around I see the others watching me.

"Don't." Said RM

I looked at him, my eyes held possessiveness. "She will be mine."


	2. Stalker Alert

We made it back home and I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

I had finished getting dressed when Lola burst into my room dragging me out.

"What the hell?!" I asked her

"Jack is coming over so can you do your thing and disappear?" she asked

"So you and our little gang member can do naughty things?'

"He inst a gang member!"

I just threw her a peace sign as I slipped on my shoes and walked out.

I was heading to my normal hotel when a very cold breeze made me realize I didn't grab my jacket. i was in a tank top and shorts, at night in the middle of October.

I looked down Main street, it was the quickest way to the hotel. it was calm, quiet and normally at night even i wouldn't walk down it. but I was basically wearing nothing.

I wrapped my arms around me, keeping my head down as i hurried down Main street.

I rand into a hard, warm chest. I looked up to see V. Another strong gust hit me causing me to shiver.

I felt something soft and warm warp around my shoulders.

"Put your arms through." I heard him say

I look up at him doing as i was told. V had taking off his hoodie and the leather BTS Jacket that was over it and put it on me.

"Thank you" I said

I looked down to zip up the hoodie . When i looked up V was gone

I made it to the hotel but I felt like I was being watched. Looking around I saw no one. I shrugged it off and went inside.

I want to grab my wallet and realized i didn't have it.

i went back outside leaning against a near by wall.

"Of course I left my wallet at the apartment. " I sighed closing my eyes.

" Hello. Do you need some help?" I hear a voice ask

I opened my eyes to see a girl a little bit shorter than me . Her dark hair was long and her brown eyes looked at me with concern.

I sighed. "No thank you."

"Are you sure?" she asked "You are in shorts that don't seem to have pockets and since you are standing in front of ta hotel and not inside I am guessing you have no money."

"Yeah. My roomate's boyfriend is over and she pushed me out before I could grab anything."

"Come on. You can stay with me. It will be warmer and safer. Especially since you have a BTS leather on."

I had forgotten out that.

I followed her as she led me deeper into BTS Territory. As we turned on to Bangtan Street i had to ask.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? I live with BTS. RM is actually my boyfriend."

Shit. I am going to die.

"But you don't have to worry. With V's jacket on on here will touch you."

we stopped in front of a normal looking house. She opened the door leading me inside.

"Hey Namjoon." She said waling to RM giving him a kiss

He was different that who I met earlier that day. His eyes were kinder.

"Hey Maranda. Who is your friend?"

"Ummm"

"Kat. My name is Kat."

"This way Kat!" Maranda said leading me to a spare room. "Get some sleep. I will have breakfast in the morning."

She closed the door as I went to lay down. A while later I heard the door open, waking me. I didn't move keeping m eyes closed.

"Kat." I heard V whispered

I felt the cover move. He was lifting them covering me up more. I heard the door open again.

"Taehyung." I heard Maranda's voice."What are you doing? She is sleeping."

"I wanted to see her."

"I know you like her but you have to be careful. She will think you are a stalker."

"I will keep her safe."

"V." Maranda said. "Out."


End file.
